How do you pass your time?
by Blackrose2005
Summary: It's a normal summer day, in the same-old same-old Area 11. But when the student council members spice up their day with a bit of fun, how would you pass your time away? MxM Suza/Lulu. R&R!


Disclaimer: I. DO NOT. AND NEVER WILL. OWN. CODE GEASS. SO DON'T U DARE SUE ME. CUZ I'M BROKE AS HELL. THANK YOU. O-o

Lol. Hey guys! This is my 2nd Code Geass fanfic! :D And to those who read my first, thank you~ :D –gives cookies and milk, and doughnuts, and muffins… etc- :D

I do hope that you guys think that they're more in character here! I try my best for you guys! ^^ I STAYED UP UNTIL 2:45 AM WRITING THIS, SO YOU BETTA FREAKING REVIEW! AND I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY TOO!… -dies- Lol.

BTW. YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE GOOD AT COMING UP WITH TITLES. GIMME AN IDEA WITH WHAT I COULD NAME IT INSTEAD OF THE CRAPPY TITLE IT HAS RIGHT NOW. _ PLZ... It's almost 3 am in the morning, AND I CAN'T THINK RIGHT NOW! T_T This brain has died from writing. o-o

OOO... OOO.. AND PLZ. CONGRATZ ME! I REACHED 4,000 WORDS FOR THIS FANFIC BC OF MY STUPID AUTHOR NOTES..... I REACHED MY GOAL BY 1000!!!! -hugs you all-

Mkkays! Enjoy the Suza/Lulu-ness and review! :D

* * *

**_How do you pass your time?_**

The day was bright and sunny, something usual on a summer day in Area 11, or Japan if you want to call it that. But the students in the Student Council room didn't seem to care about that matter, for they had something totally different on their minds.

The students had brought in different foods so they could choose which ones would be at their next school festival. Cups were all over the floor. Food pieces, big or small, were attached to the walls, floor, and anything else that wasn't stained with food. And that was all because of a certain...

"Arthur! GET OFF!!!"

"Suzaku, stand still will ya!"

"That's easier said than done!"

A brown-haired teen was running around in the already messed up classroom with a black cat attached to his arm, causing destruction and havoc as one would do when trying to detach a cat off themselves.

"Suzaku! You're making a - CRAP!"

The blue-haired student suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and ducked as he saw an on-coming object fly his way.

The student behind him, however, had not noticed, and it was too late, as the orange liquid sprayed itself over the student's head, torso, and book. Violet eyes glared death as the ebony-haired student closed the book, as if to protect the pages that hadn't been attacked yet.

Silence had taken over the room and the students occupying it. Most had the look of pure horror written on their faces, others were trying to hold in a laugh that was bursting to come out.

"Oh God..." came a whisper, but no one paid attention to who said it.

"Lelouch! Oh crap... I'M SO SORRY!"

Lelouch just continued to glare at Suzaku, the silence almost deafening. With surprising speed, Lelouch grabbed the nearest edible thing, (which happened to be a banana and strawberry pie) and threw it at Suzaku's head.

Suzaku, being trained for these kinds of things, stepped to his side to dodge the flying pie. But fate must've planned this, for Milly was right behind the Japanese blooded boy. The pie slathers itself over his blonde curly hair... That also included the evil, grinning smile that graced her face. Anyone could tell what was about to happen.

In the next moment, edible things were being thrown in every direction possible. Plates were smashed, chairs tipped in ways that looked impossible, but there was a cheerful feeling that was in the air.

Every one of the student council members were laughing, some a silent outburst, others so loud that even if you were deaf, you would hear their laughter.

Milly and Shirley had teamed up; Milly throwing the food and Shirley blocking the on-coming cookery that came their way with a large plate she found on a nearby table.

Kallen and Nina had somewhat of a make shift team. Kallen was acting very competitive, something that you wouldn't expect out of the red-headed girl, for she was chucking the snacks with such ferocity and accuracy you wouldn't believe that girl was said to be sick. Nina, on the other hand, had seized a platter and was using it to shield herself and her comrade, but mainly herself.

Now, the last group was a sight to see. Suzaku, Lelouch, and Rivalz had made what you could call, the perfect team. Rivalz had placed multiple chairs together in a pointed 'V' formation, and it was helping quite a lot, because the three students' uniforms weren't as dirty as the rest. (Excluding Lelouch, for he was already drenched in orange soda, but anyways…)

Suzaku was the main reason their team was winning this skirmish. With his military training, he was able to attack the others and defend his teammates. Rivalz was supplying him with ammunition while Lelouch directed Suzaku on where to throw and advised him when to duck. Arthur had retreated into his now edible looking home, silently meowing as he watched from safety.

How long the battle lasted, no one knew. It was until everyone was laughing so hard they couldn't continue was when their fun had ended.

Lelouch was the first to regain his composure. He stood up and dusted off his pants; though he knew those stains wouldn't come off with a simple brush of his fingers on the dark fabric. The raven-haired youth coughed calmly into his fist to catch the attention of his friend, and olive green eyes clashed with royal purple hues.

The brown-haired boy stood suddenly, surveying the room, or what was left of it. By now, the rest of the club members were mimicking his movements.

Nina had sprinted over to her unattended computer and tried her best to wipe off the chocolate cake icing that was decorating her screen, but she ended up with just smearing it across the face of the computer.

Kallen must've realized she just used up a lot of energy and was now coughing profusely into her hand. Shirley was wandering around the room, constantly glancing back at Kallen to check on her condition. Rivalz just gazed blankly at the room, but his face gave away what he was thinking; 'how-the-hell-are-we-going-to-clean-this-mess-up?' Milly must've been thinking the same thing as she looked toward two of the three boys.

"Lelouch! Suzaku! You guys get to clean up this mess!" Milly announced to the entire group, authority glazing her voice.

"What?" came the response of both the mentioned boys.

"You guys started this, so you get to clean it!" She smiled and crossed her arms.

"But I didn't do anything!" Suzaku pouted, doing his best to look cute and innocent.

"You were the one who drenched me in this horrible, sticky, orange soda!" Lelouch yelled and pointed at his best friend.

"Well," Suzaku huffed, "if you were paying attention instead of reading a book, you would've ducked in time!"

"I don't think he would've been able to move fast enough actually…" Rivalz quietly voiced his opinion, but went silent as a pair of glares told him to shut up.

"Both of you, stop playing the blame game at once!" Both of the boys glared back at Milly, but she just grinned back.

"We'll fetch the cleaning supplies while you two get started on the room."

Before they could retort back, she had already managed to push the rest of the student council members out of the room.

"We aren't really going to go get those supplies, are we Milly…" Rivalz stated more than asked as he looked back to the blonde who continued to shove them away from the classroom.

"Nope!" She chirped.

Rivalz sighed.

Meanwhile…

"Suzaku, I hope you know I'm not cleaning any of this up." The prince muttered, not really caring if his friend had heard at all. He folded his arms and proceeds to kick a can on the floor.

"Look, Lelouch." Suzaku stood up from picking up pieces of a broken plate. "We don't really have a choice. We both are to blame for this mess."

Lelouch knew that Suzaku was right, but it wasn't in his nature to agree when he was wrong. He had pride after all! He wasn't about to give in so easily! Even if he did look stupid...

"Hmm." Was all he said and he turned around and stalked away.

'He can be so stubborn at times…' Suzaku thought to himself as he went back to cleaning up the room. He couldn't help but smile a little when memories of that joyful summer sprung back into his mind, but he quickly shook it off and continued on with his work.

It was silent for what seemed like hours to the two high school boys, but was only about ten minutes. Suzaku had done a pretty good job of cleaning up the room with just his bare hands and Lelouch was still sitting next to the wall beside the door with his legs folded up to his chest, watching Suzaku clear out the room.

"I had a feeling Milly wasn't going to appear back here…" Lelouch mumbled to himself. He sighed quietly. He glanced back at the chocolate-haired student, who was still trying his best to tidy up his next objective; the bookshelf, but it seemed like he couldn't reach something on the top most shelf.

'I could help him… But my shirt feels so sticky! Not to mention he messed up my book… But I bet he's done worse when we were little.' The prince started to think back to the times when he, Nunnally, and Suzaku were little kids.

-----

"_Lelouch! Watch out!"_

_A smaller version of the high school student had turned around, warned by the voice, but was unable to do anything as something bright purple and liquidly covered him all over, completely ruining his black button down shirt and blue jeans._

"_Suzaku!" the little boy screamed, his voice somehow not breaking when it reached the high notes._

"_I'm sorry, Lelouch!" a little brown-haired boy ran over to his friend that was now dripping wet with the odd substance. He had a towel clutched in his hand and immediately began to wipe at his friend's shirt and face._

"_What is this?" the purple coated Lelouch asked, pulling at his shirt and jeans._

"_Oh, it's just paint." The Japanese boy responded, now wiping at the other's jeans._

"_And what in the world were you doing with bright purple paint?" the prince asked annoyed. He didn't like being seen like this; covered head to toe in purple paint. It made him feel foolish and stupid. Things that he knew he wasn't. He crossed his arms and waited for an answer, his foot tapping impatiently._

"_I was going to paint pictures for Nunnally!" the Japanese boy smiled when he said this. "I was going to let her try and paint too, but I didn't know what color she liked." He continued on._

_Lelouch's eyes softened when he heard this. He imaged his sister smiling as she tried to paint things she hadn't seen for months. His heart slightly pained at the thought. All she's seen is darkness…_

"_-ight purple! So I went and got her some." Lelouch's mind went back to reality as he heard this. It seemed like Suzaku didn't notice he was lost in thought for a moment._

"_But then I tripped and it kinda went 'splat' on you." Suzaku stood up, and met Lelouch's gaze with a smile that reached his eyes. His eyes were closed, but they were cheerful, happy… Something Nunnally would've liked to see._

"_Come on then!" Lelouch tugged at his friend's hand and started running back from where Suzaku had come from."Let's go get some more!"_

"_Umm…" Suzaku pulled his hand back, eyes looking down at his shoes._

"_What?"_

"_That was the all of it…"_

_Lelouch sighed, but he didn't get angry with his friend. He knew that Suzaku wouldn't have thought about leaving a little behind in case… That's Suzaku for ya… But an idea came to the prince's brain and he smiled at the thought._

"_Well, we could still go to Nunnally and say she painted me!"_

"_Huh?" Emerald eyes stared at the bright purple boy, wondering at what the boy was saying._

"_She remembers how I look like! And I'm covered in paint! So we could say she painted me!" Lelouch grabbed his friend's hand again and started toward the shed where Nunnally was waiting._

_Suzaku couldn't help but smile at the thought of Lelouch not caring that he was covered in a girly color and actually using it to his advantage. 'I'm surprised. He hasn't blamed me or called me an idiot for tripping. He just wants Nunnally to be happy… Classic Lelouch.'_

_By the time Lelouch and Suzaku got to Nunnally, Lelouch couldn't move very well because the paint had hardened. He kept on saying that it was nothing; until he found out he couldn't sit on the ground because of his pants._

_But Lelouch was smiling the whole time, because Nunnally had found it so funny. 'I can still put a smile on her face… That's all that counts.'_

-----

Lelouch shook his mind from the cheerful memory, for her remembered that Suzaku was still cleaning the room by himself. He looked back to his best friend and saw that he was still trying to get something off the bookshelf's top.

The older of the two took his time standing up, once again brushing away the invisible dirt that had collected onto his pants. He made his way through the leftovers of the food fight and was a little distance away from his friend when the Japanese boy had started to climb up the case.

"Suzaku, that's not exactly the best idea…" Lelouch voiced, looking disapprovingly at his friend.

The said boy didn't respond, and just continued to pull and tug at the edible thing attached to the shelf. The furniture had swayed slightly, but Suzaku didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that it was wobbling.

After a few more moments, his shoulders sagged as if he had given up, but then he suddenly yanked at the thing with sudden force. The food stuff easily released its hold on the bookshelf and flew from his hands, making him loose his balance. He did the most reasonable thing anyone would do in his position; yelp as he tried to flip over and catch himself.

Lelouch, who had wandered closer to see if he could help, could do nothing as he saw his friend fall. His body had abruptly cut off all mobile skills, and left him to be a sitting duck as the younger of the two fell on top of the raven-haired student, their bodies facing each other.

The way how Suzaku had landed atop of his best friend, could be described in just a few words; suggestive. _Very_ suggestive.

His torso was just inches away from the same uniform Lelouch was wearing; only that his wasn't soaked and smelling like orange soda. He was balancing on his knees, which were on both sides of Lelouch's legs, pinning him to the ground. The position of his arms didn't help at all, or more likely made the whole entire situation worse, because they had landed awkwardly and Suzaku's face was a lot closer than it was supposed to be. All in all, they were in a position that best friends were _never_ supposed to be in. _Never._

At that very moment, nothing in the room stirred. It was as if the world stopped at that exact moment, like all clocks broke off from their never ending cycle of telling time, and just stood there, not wanting to let this moment end. Wide royal purple hues could only stare ahead, gazing right at olive green eyes that belonged to his best friend. For some reason, he couldn't look away, and by the looks of it, neither could Suzaku.

Lelouch, the older of the two, the one who always seemed to have a back-up plan for anything, finally lost his winning streak. He had no idea how to get out of this situation, mostly because he never thought this would ever happen.

'Hmm… This just proves to me that I shouldn't assume anything…' he thought to himself, but his mind quickly went back to the problem at the moment.

Suzaku, on the other hand, was completely dumb struck. His poor naïve mind didn't have a clue what to do, so he just stayed put and observed. A second later, he really wished he hadn't.

His own body had slowly begun to droop towards Lelouch's… Not that he was tired or anything! For the love of God, he could run miles without breaking a sweat! It was more of the reason that he had forgotten that he needed to hold his body up from leaning upon Lelouch's thin, almost frail looking, but in a way that looked kinda sexy, body! And besides, he couldn't remember how many times he got lost in those lusciously deep purple eyes…

OH GOD. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

Suzaku immediately blushed at the thought that occurred to his mind and turned to look away from his best friend. He couldn't understand where those thoughts arrived from in the first place! He proceeded to bite his bottom lip while trying to decide if it was his fault that his mind brought up those perverted thoughts about Lelouch, or his teenage male hormones. Sadly, the side in his favor was losing. Badly.

The prince noticed the sudden change in the brunette's mood, and wondered what he could've been thinking. There was a slight blush on his face, and he was looking to the ground beside them instead of looking at him in the eyes.

'What could he possibly be thinking about?'

He pushed his body up a little with his arms to support himself to sit in a more comfortable position, but he ended up just bringing his face closer to Suzaku's. He even had his chest slightly pressing on him…

Something happened that he never expect to happen. _Again_. Man, did he remind himself to come up with solutions for these teenage problems or what…

The Japanese boy looked down to see what that sudden sticky feeling was, that kind of warm feeling that was attaching to his front, and found the raven-haired boy a whole lot closer than he was last time. His blush deepened as he noticed that Lelouch had moved forward, closing that small space between them. He couldn't help but gulp as his jumbled mind acknowledged that if he moved forward, just a little, which his mouth would brush against those elegant, delectable, enticing lips…

What Suzaku didn't know, was that he was actually tilting his head to seize those lips, with Lelouch right there. Watching him. He going at such a leisurely pace that it was driving Lelouch crazy! To the point that he would've closed the gap for him…

Which, he unintentionally did.

Lelouch was absolutely surprised with himself, mainly because didn't mean to act to his thoughts. But he soon forgot everything as Suzaku instigated the pleasurable feeling that emanated from his mouth.

The Honorary Britannan's eyes had enlarged for a moment, startled he wasn't the one who made the first move, but pushed the thought aside as he moved his lips and inclined his head to an angle that benefitted the both of them. The advancing boy closed his eyes, wanting to savor the moment the best he could, and moaned quietly as the kiss pressed on. He casually lets his hand glide up Lelouch's arm, finding its way to the back of his neck and simply left it there.

Lelouch, not wanting to be dominated by his friend, immediately broke the kiss and pushed the younger of the two on the floor beside them. There was a dejected sound that arose from the other, but quieted quickly when purple hues gave the other little hope that their fun would continue. Suzaku looked up at him with confused, emerald orbs. But was lightly smirking as he saw the boy get on all fours on top of him; taking his place from before.

With his brown curls in an even more disheveled mess, a small smile gracing his perfectly tan face, the prince wasn't sure he would have his Japanese boy any other way. He closed the gap separating the both of them with no problem this time, meeting the lips that were waiting to finish what had started not too long ago.

Time passed as the two boys went on with what they were doing, ignoring the outside world and enjoying the time they were having together. They weren't exactly the quietest couple, but at least they weren't yelling or screaming each others' names in ecstasy… (Yet. :P)

There was only one problem with this.

A pair of yellow-golden eyes watched them from afar in the shadows of the room.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting, for one of them to notice how much _they_ wanted to take the other's place.

* * *

OH. EM GEE'S… A CLIFFY! –gasps- I dunno if I'll be continuing on with this idea. I just came up with the idea when finishing this up! :P TELL ME IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT WHO IT'S TALKING ABOUT AT THE END!!!! Or just leave it as an open ending. :P Either way, there was Suza/Lulu-ness, so I'm not complaining. :P But who knows, you guys may want more.

REVIEW YOU PEOPLE! REVIEW!!!! I'mma be dead at school for you guys. :D

BlackRose2005 SIGNING OUT!

(Aka Suza/Lulu Fangirl~) :P

P.S If there were any spelling mistakes, or grammar crap, plz tell meeee! I'mma Grammar Nazi. o-o And I was proof reading this while I was typing it all. o-o Yes, I am my own Grammar Nazi... How aweshum is that? :P Trust me, Not very. o-o

* * *


End file.
